The invention relates to a tile cutter having a base frame with a base plate and a guide which is arranged above the base plate and along which a slide carrying a cutting tool is displaceable in order to produce a score on the surface of a tile resting on the base plate, and having a breaker jaw device which is gear-coupled to the slide and is lowered onto the surface of the tile in the end phase of the displacement of the slide in order to break the tile along the score.
GB 932,640 and DE 12 35 792 describe a tile cutter having a base plate and a guide which is arranged above the base plate and along which a slide is displaceable which carries a cutting tool formed as a cutting wheel. The slide is connected by means of a rod to a lever which is arranged stationarily and pivotably on the base frame. By pivoting the lever, the slide slides along the guide. A score is cut into a tile resting on the base plate. In the end phase of the pivoting of the lever, a breaker jaw device is lowered which has a lever arrangement that is pivotably secured to the base frame. At the end of the lever arrangement there are two breaker jaws, each of which applies pressure from above on one side of the score onto the surface of the tile in order to break it along the score.
DE 10 2012 101 773 A1 describes a tile cutter, wherein the breaker jaw device is secured to the slide. By pivoting a lever which is secured to the slide, the breaker jaw device is lowered in order to break the tile, which was provided in advance with a score, along said score.